Princess of Phenox
by Seanolly
Summary: A new girl with a secret that she dislikes, but the secret that any girl would kill to have. Having to start in the middle of the year is insane, but for her it's a challenge.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry, I don't own them but I wish I did. ; this is my first story so do bare with me. I love Harry potter, it's such a brilliant series. Tell me what you think. I do like to have responds. Other then that enjoy.

" Wake up honey," her mom banged on the door. " Your gonna be late!" Lei woke up and grumbled it was 4 o'clock in the morning and she didn't want to go shopping. So she blinked her eyes and the lights of her room came on with an instant. She finally got dressed and went down stairs for dinner.

It was going to be the first time she would ever go to a school to learn magic, she mostly learned at home. She didn't want to go, but she had to; strange things have been happening to her while a big event happened. Voldermort was back and everyone from the wizarding world was feeling horrified and bothered, she has been feeling funny. Her powers have been out of control and not even her mother, her father, and even the her home school professors can't help her. Then her mother go a letter from hog warts suggesting that she would get help there and also learning there. Lei's mother did not like the idea of her going to a school, but she had no choice; Lei was to be taught by a man named Professor Dumbledore and a high staff of teachers who will help out too.

One thing that Lei liked was having to meet new people, after all she feels like she is locked up in the castle that she lives in. But at times she still keeps to muggle customs, like music and movies, etc. The one thing she hated was having everyone know that she was a princess, to her she would prefer to not be known as a princess and more as a regular person. The Princess of Phoenix, a rare position held by any one, although they seem rather rare they have a secret that no one in years have known. Some witches and wizards thought that they don't exists any more, but the blood line is still going with trouble.

Lei really couldn't eat her breakfast, so many things were running through her mind; the thought of not having to see her parents for a long time, scared at the thought of being in a new school, and not knowing how people would take reaction if they knew she was a princess, because some of people think she maybe a total snob. It's hard for her to try and get over what people say, when she is a really nice person; but people always judge her. Her mom noticed that she was disturbed and tried to cheer her up, " Hey, when we get there, do you want to go and look for a nice robe? I hear there going to have a ball dance!" but it didn't faze her at all; she just nodded and said "Yeah sure!"

Leaky cauldron

They got to the leaky cauldron and went looking for her school supplies. Her mom tried to keep her happy at the thought of going to this school; "It's not going to be so bad, trust me! I went there too you know? It was a lot of fun!" this made the situation a little bit more better for her but also that she was just going to school in the middle of a regular school year. Everyone in her age is going to be in the 5th year of hog warts, even at age 15 and years of learning magic she is still scared.

Finally she decided to try to let go of the feeling and said "Okay mom, I'll try to make it as fun. And I won't make it feel like it's a burden. But it's not going to be that same, there going to be no fun time in class. I bet all the teachers are dead beats and boring." Her mom laughed heartily and said "No not all of them are like that, they are really good teachers and they make it interesting. Well I do hope professor bins did retire; but would you want Professor Knotkins as you teacher again?" Lei remembered him only too well, he was the most boring teacher ever, he taught herbology. He was so boring that Lei was getting frustrated with his teaching that she accidentally burned his plant by touching them. She laughed at the thought, and continued on with shopping.

Boarding the Train

All of her things were loaded in the train and she hesitated going inside, she looked at her mom with a sad face and was looking behind her to see if her Father had arrived to see her leave her off. Her mom looked back and gave a heavy sigh and said "Dad is not going to make it here. He told me he has very important business to do." Lei gave a cold glare at the ground so that her mother wouldn't see and mumbled, "He always does! Every freaking time." Tears were swelling in her hazel eyes, with sadness; she stopped and looked away from her mother. "Lei, I know how you feel. I would of have wanted him to see you off, but you know how he is. He has his own things to do and if anything I'll talk to him, okay?" Lei just nodded to keep her mom happy but she knew that he wouldn't listen, just like he never listened to her.

"Mom, I don't know what will happened if any one knows about me. What if they figure out that I am a princess, you know I don't like everyone knowing about it. They might think that I need special attention and you know I hate that!" Lei said so moody. At this point her mother was thinking, she took out a picture and handed it to Lei. It was a picture of a beautiful lady with a handsome man, she noticed that it was her parents smiling happily waving to her. It was her mothers crowning event when she was made Queen of the Phoenix. "I too, had to endure it. It's really not that bad you know! Of course it has it's ups and downs. Just smile for me and be strong and you know that you don't need to tell anyone about your little secret. I just don't want you to be ashamed of what you are!" Lei just smiled at her mothers comment, so she took a deep breath and held her self up high with pride and laughed. "Okay Mom. I'll make you proud but I can't promise you that I will always be a good girl." Her mother just rolled her eyes and knew perfectly well that she couldn't promise anything like that.

Her mom continued, "You write to me okay? Keep in touch as much as you can! I love you always and forever." her mother glanced to the side and looked back at Lei and told her. "By the way, member that Harry Potter story I told you about?" Lei had a face as if she was trying to remember and her mother noticed it, and nodded. All her mother did was smile and said " Look, he is real after all!" Lei turned to look and saw a boy with black messy hair, with glasses on, and his trade mark . . . His scar!

**Inside the train**

It was quite a bumpy ride on the train, Lei made her way through with her belongings and tried to find a compartment to suit but every where was full. Eventually she stopped next to a compartment with only 2 people. It was a girl with flamming red hair and a boy with mousy hair who was holding what looked like a plant.

"Uh, hi! May I sit here with you?" Lei asked with a smile. The boy with the plant smiled and responded. " Yeah, you can sit here!" But the girl with red hair looked at him with disapproval and told her. " Sorry, you can't sit here we already have other people here. We are just saving some spots for others." Just then a girl with long dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, but had big eyes when she entered the compartment and looked at Lei for a long time. All she could do was look at her and wondered why she was looking at her like that. For a moment she thought that she was stupid but suddenly she moved.

" Hello there, I am Luna Lovegood. You must be Lei, Princess of the Phoenix I have heard about you!" she said surprisingly. Lei gave a nervous chuckle and looked at the boy and the red haired girl, hoping that they didn't hear it, but they did; " So sorry, you must be mistaken, I am not what you think I am." hoping that she bought it the strange girl walked to the window, sat down and said "I don't think I am mistaken my father told me about you! You seem to be having some problems with your-" she was cut short by Lei.

" Okay, well I guess you don't want me here, I think I will go ahead and find a new compartment!" and she quickly tried to exit the compartment when the red hair girl said something, " Wait! Umm, you can stay here. I just remembered that my brother is going to be in a different compartment to meet his friends. After all he just turned into a prefect!"  
For a moment she didn't know whether to stay or not but she was getting tired of holding her belongings so she decide to stay. " Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley!" the girl introduced herself.

The Boy stood up to greet her but tripped, he quickly stood up and straighten himself, "I am Neville, Neville Longbottom!" Lei just smiled at him and introduced herself to both of them.

For a moment Ginny wanted to say something about what Luna had said but hesitated, but decided to talk about something new. " So, are you a first year? You don't really look like you are a first year you seem too . . ." Lei answered her sentence, " old? I know but I uhh, I just ummm," She hesitated, she didn't really make up a story of how she was going to this school at the age of 15 and in coming in at the middle of the year!

Then she thought about and simply said " I am just transferring from a different school!" and gave a sigh of relief. That was something that she would reply by if someone should ask her that question. Hoping that they wouldn't say anything else they started to talk about plants, she joined that conversation but she was getting tired. So she took out her CD player to listen to music.

Ginny took notice of this and wondered what she was taking out, "What is that? It looks awfully strange," She picked it up with curiosity.

"Oh this, this is a CD player! A muggle thing, you want to try it out, it plays music in this thing." Lei handed the CD player to her and she helped her put it on. Ginny had a face full of amazement and happiness "Wow, this is so cool! What is this type of music that you are listening to?"

"Rock, it's Goo Goo Dolls. They have some really good music." Lei explained to her. Ginny took interest in this and fidgeted around with it for a while, but she gave it back to her so that Lei could listen. Finally Lei felt peaceful, slowly she fell to sleep; drifting with the music to Goo Goo dolls song Here is gone. Then everything was dark . . .

" Hey Ginny, you don't mind if I sit here, do you? Ron and Hermione are at a Prefect meeting." Harry said miserably. He looked around and noticed a girl sitting next to the window and the other with what looked like headphones silently sleeping. Harry seemed to be paying more attention to the girl with the head phones and asked, "Who's that? I've never seen her ?" but before Ginny could say anything Luna had answered his question. " That's Leilani Rafforty. She prefers to go by the name of Lei, she's the Princess of the Phoenix." she finally stopped to look at Harry and gave him the same look that she gave Lei when she first saw her. " Your Harry Potter?!"

Harry just gave her a weak smile he knew the routine, so he answered to her that she was correct and sat down next to Lei. For a while he just looked at her as if she was a strange object, then he noticed a few scars on her arms and looked away. Hoping that Ginny and Neville didn't notice that he was looking at her arms. 'How did a _Princess _get scars like that on her arms?' he wondered to himself. But he couldn't dwell on that he had to pay attention to something else.

Ron and Hermione finally came to the compartment and they too noticed Lei. Harry answered their question with confusion. Hermione was thinking about what Harry had said, she was trying to think if there really is a title like that. But then they noticed that Lei was mumbling something, for a moment it was soft; it didn't capture both the others attention, but it started to get louder and louder. Then it was getting uncomfortable for the 6 of them, the whole compartment started to shake hysterically, the lights were blinking, and they could feel a negative feeling in the compartment; the whole train seem to be shaking because they could hear kids screaming and yelling. Whatever was disturbing in her dreams Lei it was really distracting the outside world. Not just that Harry's scar started to burn, Ron noticed that Harry was in pain.

" No, you will not-" Lei yelled out loud, "You will not tell any-" she continued; "Nooo!" Her hands were clutching her head. Hermione shook her to try and wake her up, suddenly Lei opened her eyes and everything stopped. They could hear kids on the other compartments scared and trying to recover from the freak accident. Lei just looked at Hermione and everyone around her, she felt lost for a moment then embarrassed. Finally someone had said something, "Are you okay? You were having a bad dream!" then she felt like reality hit her, " Oh my god, did someone get hurt? What happened? Did something happened while I was asleep?" she said in a stunned way. No one said a word for a while, all they did was look at each other to see if someone would say something.

Surprisingly Neville said something in a low voice as if someone was dying, "I- I- uh- you- well, the train was shaking around ridiculously. It felt like it was going to fall of the tracks!" No one said a word, they just sat there looking at Lei, hoping that she would have and answer to why the incident had happened. But all Lei could do was close her eyes, she put her hands to her face as if she was embarrassed and got up. Then there was a sharp pain on her shoulder blades, she yelled out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ron had asked standing up next to her just in case she would fall down to support her. She gave a distress laugh and slowly made her way to the door, but she had to say something before she excused herself, "Yeah, just fine! I have a little problem to take care of. Sorry if I freaked you out, don't worry about me I just hope I didn't hurt anyone. Excuse me for a moment I need to probably get a little drink of water or something!"

Trying not to walk to fast to the bathroom, everyone from the compartments were looking around; hoping for someone to answer there question. Lei ignored them and went into the bathroom to try and wake herself up. "Why did I have to do that now?! DAMN IT!"

Sorry must go from here tell me what you think. The next one will come don't worry I am still thinking of the new story. So please give me you thoughts cause I need constructive criticisms. Aloha!


	2. 1st day is always the hardest

****

Chapter 2 It may be long but it takes me a while to write this. Enjoy!

Train Stop

The students were coming out of the train, Lei walked out of the train and saw some kids who still looked terrified from the train incident. With her head down she walked on with her belongings. But then she had bumped into something big and hollow. It almost knocked her down to the floor, but luckily she knew how to retain her balance. "Why hello there!" said the something she knocked. However the something she bumped into was really a somebody; a giant man with, a wild beard, and black beetled eyes.

"Hello!" she said irritable while rubbing her head. "You must be the Special Student that Professor McGonagall told me about, follow me then." he gave a smile underneath his great shaggy beard, automatically she liked him. Regardless of the bump, in her mind she thought he was a jolly beard giant with a really big heart.

While the students were of to the carriages, she tried to find the kids who she sat with. But it was hard to tell, everyone was facing her to their backs and majority of the students were wet, because of a ghost like person throwing water balloons. All the while she could see the carriages and the great beasts that would pull it, she had never learned about these things before.

"Umm, sir?" she asked the Giant. He turned around while trying to help the kids on the boats, "Call me Hagrid, but later you will have to call me Professor." So she called him by his name, " Hagrid, what are those things?" She pointed to the invisible looking things that was pulling carriages. The question must of made him scared because he almost dropped one of the First years who were getting on the boat, into the water. Lei observed this and helped him get the First year up right.

"Oh, that- yeah- um- well, those would be threshals! Never mind that now we have to get to the Great Hall" Hagrid said nervously, trying hard to change the subject. Lei took a look at them for the last time before she got on the boat, they were beautiful, but she wondered what the others thought about them. "Hurry up, missy, were gonna be late." with a great jump she was on and the boats steadily went to the school.

****

The Entrance to the Great Hall

It felt like it was quite a cold night out there, although she was glad that she wasn't like the other students wet form that ghost, she too had her share of getting wet. While walking in she was holding a little girl who fell in out of the boat when she was vomiting. Hagrid had to try and wrestle the squids tentacles while the girl was being pulled by one of its tentacles, so without a doubt she jumped in and saved the girl when she was free from the squids grip. The little girl with black hair thought that Lei was irritated when she saved her, but insisted that she needed the swim. So they both walked in together and were greeted by a tall lady with a strong but yet graceful look, she had a very tall hat, and was wearing round glasses. "Welcome students to your first year at Hogwarts, here you guys will be sorted into your houses that you will belong. You will be like a family, you win points with good deeds, you loose points if you do mischievous things. Just wait out here to get sorted." While McGonagall was talking, Lei took out her wand and murmured _drysfinto_ and the little girl was dry. The little girl looked at her in amazement and asked her "How did you know that? But, you- how?" But Lei hushed her up and said, "Shhhh, you have to listen to her. Just keep this between you and me, okay?" she winked and Lei didn't bother to dry herself, she wanted to stay wet.

While the students were talking to each other, the Professor called her. Everyone was silent when she walked up to her, Lei was getting use to this so she passed them with out having to feel ashamed. "Follow me!" as Professor McGonagall walked away from the students. They entered a room, that had a lot of trinkets and animals in their cages; Lei assumed this must be her office. But she was feeling a little bit scared, what did she wanted to talk to her for? She directed her to sit down on he seat across her desk, while the professor walked to her seat and sat down.

"There was a problem on the train!" Professor McGonagall started to say. Then it came back to Lei, the incident. "Oh, yeah! That! Look Professor, I am so sorry. I didn't know what was going and I-" but she was cut short, "You don't need to explain anything about it, as long as you didn't harm anyone or yourself, you are not in trouble." Lei felt like a big weight got of her chest and sighed happily but with a bit of grief. "I just need to know if you are okay. I need to make sure that whatever had happened in your dream, didn't harm you in any way." She continued with an earnest look. "YES, I am! Thank you for asking." Lei replied in a mannered tone. Then she thought to herself, 'how did she know?'

Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look and lifted her head up as if she was trying to smell something. " Other then that, we know that you have experience with magic. You will automatically start with the Fifth year students, but before you start Princess, you must be sorted into your house. Any questions before we go?"

Just the word _Princess _made her nervous, so she had to say something if she didn't want to be called Princess. "Yes, Professor. I do prefer to go by Lei or Leilani. I would respond better to those names, other then Princess." Hoping that she bought it she nodded her head and said, "Yes! But you need to look presentable at least" pointing her wand at her and she was dry in an instant.

The hall was filled with students, who had empty plates. Some looked eager to eat and others were eager to watch the ceremony. The first year students walked in with Professor McGonagall leading the way, Lei decided to stay in the back. As she looked around she saw a lot of students looking at her and pointing at her, she knew what they were talking about. 'How could a 15 year old girl be in the first years line?' it was a humiliating to be walking in when your actually that tallest. Then she spotted the kids who woke her up on the train, now she really got a good look at them, the first one was a boy with flaming red hair like the Ginny; she thought maybe they were related. Then the girl who woke her up, she had brown bushy hair, with what looked like big teeth, and the boy next to her was "Potter!" she whispered in bewildered.

The first years were now all in front, there was a seat in the middle of the stage and a ratty old hat. Her mother had told her about this, students would be assorted to their houses by the hats decision.; how did the hat decided? How would she know it was a mystery to her, but now she might just figure it out.

A tall man with a long gray silver beard and half-moon spectacles stood up and said, "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts and as the same for you first years. I hope this year will be an interesting year for all of you because we do have a surprise for everyone. For all you quidditch fans, we will be hosting the Annual Quidditch Games, teams from all over the country will be coming here to play at our stadium." There were a lot of oh's and ah's in the halls, it seemed like everyone loved the idea of it. "The top teams from different countries will be coming here so I propose that you will show respect to them just as you have respect to your loyal friends. Other then that, we have one more thing to address."

Lei hoped that he wasn't going to talk about her, she closed her eyes and muttered, "Please not me, I'd rather just die now. Not here please." but her continued. " There is a new student here in Hogwarts," She gave a scoff and put her head down in shame. "she is of importance to us all, so please respect her just as equal and not a great deal that you may think highly of her. However, she is experienced in magic as well, learning from home and now here to finish of her training. Leilani Rafforty is now going to be a 5th year, so please 5th years and professors please help her if she needs it. Now it's time for the students to be sorted."

Now since that was over, Lei felt a bit like running away. "Oh god!" Somehow she could feel everyone's eyes looking at her, that feeling made her shiver. When that happened the lights in the Great Hall flickered. Then there was gasping from the students, they were looking around the Great Hall trying to see if Peeves was tricking the lights.

"Houghtin, Nimmo" Professor McGonagall, said. A small boy with brown messy hair walked up to sit down. The Professor settled the hat on the boys head, then it started to move. "Yes, I see. Uh huh! I think we have it, Hufflepuff!" There was a loud roar from the Hufflepuff table. Lei joined them too, now she knew how the hat chooses, it seems to read there mind she thought.

After all the students have went, she was the last one to on. " Leilani Raffordy!" Professor McGonagal said proudly. Everone was silent she could feel everyone observing this moment. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a song like mom always did when ever she felt nervous, then she had it she muttered to herself "You and I got something, but it's all and then it's nothing to me . . . I want to get free, talk to me. I can fell you falling . . ." she walked up there and sat down. The Hat was placed on her head, "Mmmmhhh, you are very special! A very peculiar on too," the hat said , "and a secret too!" it whispered; she gasped and a big gust of wind blew behind her, she could hear a few teachers fall down from behind her because of their yell that took them by surprise. "Please don't say it, not a word of it." she whispered to the hat. But the hat seemed reluctant "Why, when you can do great things just like Volder-" but now there was a violent shake from her, the whole hall was shaking, "NO!" she yelled.

Just then a voice from behind her yelled out fiercely, "Stop it!" everyone looked at the person who was saying it, it was Professor Dumbledore. Lei turned to look at him and she could see him, he looked so furious; he was only looking at the hat but in a way, it felt like he was looking at her. "YOU ARE NOT TO JUDGE HER OR GIVE HER ADVICE ON WHAT SHE SHOULD OR COULD DO! YOU ARE HERE TO DO WHAT YOU ARE EXPECT IT TO DO. Now do your task." he said out loudly.

The hat gave a grim look and finally, it took a minute to say anything else only this time she could hear it in he head. "Your secret I will keep in me forever, but one day it will show and you will have no control over it if you keep it all to yourself" then the hat said, "Griffindor!" there was stifle claps and cheers, it was something that Lei expect; after all they were still recovering from the shock in the great hall. Quickly she got off the chair and walked out of the great hall, she was so embarrassed that she could no longer stand to be in the great hall.

For a moment she wanted to cry, but she couldn't it wasn't going to let it get to her. It took her a while to understand what had happened. From beginning to end she reframed everything in her mind, the big gust of wind from behind to the shake in the great hall. Ashamed by all this, going back to the Great Hall would be like going back to the bottom of a pit. So she decided to go to her dormitory and skip dinner, she lost her appetite with all that embarrassment. But the only problem was she didn't really know how to get there, so she walked around for a while hoping to find someone to help her, but it seemed like everyone was in the Great hall, 'till she saw a ghost floating around singing a song. "What fools, seek to gain. Is nothing but a burden." not wanting to be a pain she nicely tried to get his attention. "Um, excuse me sir!"

Still he sang on, "You look at me as if I will help you and your miserable life . . ." in high pitch. "Excuse me!" She said in a louder tone, finally he stopped and looked at her. He wore a beautiful suit with what would of looked like gold and embroider designs from the 1800's. But it was his ghostly look that took away the clothing look. "Yes, May I help you?" he answered the girl, "Sorry to be interrupting you, but I am new at this school and I need some direction to the dormitory's." she asked nicely hoping that he didn't hate her, after all she did interrupt him. "Aren't you suppose to be at the great hall eating? And you do look like you have attended here at the school to know where the dormitory's are?"

Okay, so she looked old enough to know but just before she would answer, the ghost happened to found out. "Wait! You're the new student, now I remember. You are the one that all the teachers have been talking about. Let me introduce myself, I am Sir Nicholas de . . . Oh never mind that, just call me Nick. Or as students mostly know me by Nearly Headless Neck." He saluted by holding his head and pulling aside to see his insides of his neck. Lei had a weird churn in her stomach and gave a disgusting look, "Nice! I see why they call you that!" it didn't seem to phase Nick, he just simply shrugged and continued talking. "Well, I can see that you need to go. You do look dreadfully tired," Happily she smiled and said, "Oh, thanks! You're a life saver."

So he directed her to the staircases and led her to the fat lady's portrait, since she didn't know that they needed a password. Nick was nice enough to ask the Fat Lady for the password and he let her in. "I do think that I was not allowed to do that, but for you I think we can make an exception. Now what is so important about you that has everyone raving about?" he asked earnestly. She felt like she could tell him, it was not like he was going to tell everyone else. Plus he had a little something extra that she felt like she could tell him a lot about herself. "Well, the thing is I am a Princess. Please don't laugh at this, I know it seems a bit weird but it's true." Nick dropped his draw and bowed to her, "My, why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry for my rudeness and if I said anything to make you feel offended ." It wasn't helping much, she thought that he might take it as a joke. However, he took it a bit too far in a way she never thought about. "Um, no it's okay! It's really not a problem, I just don't want to be treaded as a superior. I want to be just as equal as anyone. Please don't tell anyone, I'd rather not have everyone know about this." He agreed to this and bowed to her once again, "But I will tell you one thing, you are quite a beauty. Some how you remind of some one I have known long ago. Let me see . . ." he was thinking for a while, till he got it. "That's right, do you know a lady named Bethany?" Lei smiled and said "Yes! I know her, she's my mother!"

He nodded and gave a great sigh, "I remember like it was just yesterday, her first day of school she accidentally lit one Professor Kwicko's robe, when she was pushed by him." he gave a great laugh and Lei too couldn't help but laugh at this. For a moment she couldn't believe that her mother had done that, it really wasn't like her. In a way, she felt like her mother was a mellow, loving, caring, and forgiving person. But doing that was new for her, never in her life had she heard her mother do that. He explained more on what had happened and what her mother was like at school. Now she felt more relieved to know that her mother wasn't exactly perfect.

Just then she could hear students from the portrait, "Must be on my way now, Goodbye Princess. I mean Lei." He corrected himself; gave a deep bow and floated away. Then the kids started enter through the door, she saw the girl with the brown bushy hair and the boy with red hair come in. They looked confused for a moment thinking of how she could of gotten in way before anyone; then the boy spoke up first. "Hey, how did you get in here?"

Lei wasn't in the best mood to be questioned so she felt like acting a bit dim-witted,

"Uh, Magic?!"

"Magic?! Any one can do it here, how did you manage to get here way before us?" he asked.

The girl with brown bushy hair, was trying to tell him something; as if she wanted him to stop. He wasn't really paying attention, so she decided to take matters in her own hands. She slowly walked up to him in a sweet way and told him, "Look, let's just say I had a little help. And if you didn't notice, I didn't want to be in the Great Hall because of the weird incident; as you know what had happened on the train." he seemed to be nervous since she was close to him, this she ignored and continued to speak while fixing his robe since it was messy.

"So let's just let this slide before one of us will go insane and if that happends someone will get hurt. I will try no to do something like that again since you're a prefect, although I can't promise you! I can just say that I'll try not to do it again . . . Comprende? Uhh- Mr.?"

He took a big gulp while he glowed red and stuttering. . "We, weas, we . . .Ro, Rr, Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Okay Mr. Ron Weasley?" she kept a humorless face.

"Yeah, sure!" he said dumbstruck

"Good! Sorry if I made you nervous but, if you were in my shoes you would really understand what tension." she reassured him. Plus she still had the girl to talk to, "Look, I am sorry about that. I wasn't myself today and I am having quite a bad day. I didn't get the chance to thank you, what's you name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger!" she said adequately.

"Well, thank you Hermione for waking me up on the bus! Didn't mean to cause you trouble but," she gave a big sigh puttin her head down as if she was ashamed, " I just seem to be having a lot of problems that I can't handle."

Hermione just nodded in support and smiled, she looked at Ron who still looked dumbstruck with his mouth wide open. It seemed like he was trying to catch flies so she closed his mouth. There was laughter behind them, all the first years were laughing along with the previous students. Just then a group of 7th years were coming in and in front were two twins with red hair, Lei wasn't sure if she was just always seeing red hairs everywhere.

"Geez, how many people do we have here in school that has red hair? It seems like de ja vu all over again!" she laughed

Then suddenly Ron started to talk, "Well, uh- you see, there my brothers." Ginny too joined him, "There my brothers too!" Now it was getting in to her head, she didn't feel confused any more and laughed heartily. "Okay, now I don't feel so stupid!"

By 10 o'clock everyone was getting to their dormitories, putting on there pajamas, brushing there teeth, unpacking there things, just getting ready for bed. Lei was unloading her belonging in her drawers, putting everything where it belonged. The girls who she shared rooms with seemed to want to know about her, but she wasn't in the mood to talk. Until tomorrow she would feel better to do anything, for now it wasn't going to be the best time for anything . . . Just sleep. When she was finished, a girl was screaming about a cockroach being in the bathroom, once it crawled out; Lei picked it up with her hands and throw it outside the window. Some girls looked at her in shock but she didn't care, it was something she was use to. Now everything was quite and still, she could now go into another world that she likes to go to, in her dreams.

Please rate this! I wanna know what you think.


End file.
